


This Time

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriages, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas waits to tell Sam he’s pregnant because the past few times he’s conceived, he’s lost the fledgling soon after.This time, though, will be different.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	This Time

“You know,” Dean said, “if you want to tell him instead of him figuring it out, you better get a move on.”

Cas frowned as Dean rested his hands on the box of books the angel had been about to lift, until Cas let go and allowed Dean to pick them up.

“Dean,” he protested, but the hunter gave him a look, annoyed and worried all in one.

“Humour me,” he said. “So, when are you gonna tell him? Cos you’re kinda starting to show.”

Cas knew it. He wasn’t oblivious to the changes going on in his body, and there was only so much he could hide by Dean secretly getting him a larger trench coat, shirt and pants.

That, Sam hadn’t noticed since Dean had gotten a near perfect match to the outfit Cas usually wore, and Dean had supported him in other ways, as well.

Like insisting he share with Cas, or Sam, or refusing to get a separate room for whatever reason he could come up with. Sometimes, that had caused he and his brother to fall out, and Cas hated that, but Dean understood.

Cas was going to tell Sam, but not until he was sure it was safe to.

And now that time had come and Dean, understandably, wanted his brother to know.

“Tonight,” Cas said. “I’ll tell him tonight.”

Dean nodded, and pulled the angel into a hug. “You two are gonna be great at this,” he said. “Course, I’ll be his favourite cos I’m gonna teach him all the cool shit.”

Cas rolled his eyes but he was grinning as well. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

++

Dean made himself scarce just after dinner, and that left Sam and Cas to do the dishes since Dean had cooked.

Sam washed and rinsed, and then passed the item to Cas to dry and add to the stack to be put away.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Cas almost dropped the glass he was holding, but managed to grab it in time. “Sam?”

Sam sighed, and grabbed another towel from the shelf before drying off his hands.

“Look, Cas, I know you’re keeping something from me. And Dean’s helping; I don’t he’s suddenly scared of sleeping by himself or jealous of us spending time together. So I’m gonna ask you and I want a honest answer.”

Cas felt his insides knot up.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

This time he did drop the glass, and stared in dismay at the broken pieces on the draining board and the floor.

“Sam, I…. I”m sorry.” How could he have let Sam think that, even if he’d never considered that was what Sam would think.

He started to pick up the broken pieces of glass, and one slit down the top of his finger, instantly drawing blood.

“Shit, okay, hold on.” Sam took the fragment from him, folded over the towel he was holding, and used it to put pressure on the wound. “Cas, come over here. Come on.”

He guided the angel around the shards of glass and to the table, and sat him down.

“You’re bleeding now? From that?”

Yes, he was, and it was a positive sign even if he doubted Sam would see it as such. From now, until the fledgling he carried was born, he would be sharing his Grace, unevenly, which meant he would be as vulnerable as his humans.

“From something else,” Cas said. “Sam, I’m…. I’m pregnant.”

Sam stared at him, and Cas startled when the hunter immediately went pale as milk. “Sam?”

He didn’t seem to register that Cas had spoken. His eyes dropped to Cas’s tummy, narrowing, as if searching for some sign that Cas wasn’t playing some cruel joke.

Cas reached gingerly for Sam’s hand, and pressed it against the gentle curve of his stomach. The fledgling had been growing increasingly active of late, more so than a human child would be at this stage since an angelic pregnancy was a good few months shorter than the human equivalent.

When the fledgling kicked, he could tell Sam felt it and his eyes turned red as tears welled up.

“Cas,” he started. 

“I wanted…”. Cas’s felt his throat tighten up, and willed himself not to cry, but for all his determination it happened anyway. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was too scared. I didn’t want to give you this and then have it taken away again. I didn’t want you to go through that pain.”

Sam was reaching for him, and then stopped. He held Cas by the shoulders and looked at him.

“Cas, are you telling me…”

The angel dropped his gaze. He knew Sam would be angry with him, but he hoped his human would realise Cas had said nothing about the times he’d felt the sudden agony of losing their fledgling.

That was why he’d waited so long to say something this time, because at this point a successful pregnancy was virtually guaranteed.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t bear to be the cause of such pain.”

Then Sam was holding him, and Cas slumped into his arms. 

“You...the only time you cause me pain, Cas, is when you’re hurt or suffering and I can’t do anything about it. And that isn’t on you. It’s on how cruel this world can be and we know who’s to blame for that.”

Cas buried his face in Sam’s neck. The least said, or thought, about his father, the better. 

“Just tell me you didn’t go through that alone.”

Cas hesitated. “Dean…. Dean was there twice,” he said. “But I made him promise not to tell you. One of us grieving was enough.”

Sam squeezed him tighter, and his voice was hoarse with pain when he was able to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Cas, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Cas pulled back enough to kiss Sam gently. He couldn’t say it didn’t matter, because it did, because each of those lost fledglings would always stay in his heart, but this time would be different, and in a few short months, they would be parents and Dean would be an uncle.

“I know,” he said. “But it’ll be alright now.”

Sam nodded. “We’ve gotta…. We need to plan. No more hunting. We can do what Bobby did, run this place like a hub, or maybe even get out of the life altogether. Dean’s always wanted to get some place by the ocean, maybe we can go to Mexico…”

Cas laughed, finding Sam’s excitement adorable and it made him a little giddy.

“We can do whatever we want,” he said. “Together, as a family, all four of us. But we don’t need to decide any of these things tonight.”

No, tonight was for Sam to get used to the knowledge he was soon to be a father, and perhaps tomorrow or however long it took his feet to touch the Earth again.

And then they could decide on what to do next.


End file.
